


Lucky

by doctoraicha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctoraicha/pseuds/doctoraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is inspired by the fabulous RocknVaughn's "Close Quarters". This is Arthur's POV of that story, which is amazing and hot and all that is good about roommate/uni/modern AU fics. I couldn't resist adding a little happy ending epilogue, because seriously, I love fluffy happily-ever-afters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocknVaughn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Close Quarters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704011) by [RocknVaughn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/pseuds/RocknVaughn). 



Arthur Pendragon was always lucky. He knew he was born lucky – Mum was a prominent politician and first female Chancellor of the Exchequer, Dad was an Earl. He’d been born in Westminster, went to Eton with, well, everyone who was anyone’s son, and spent holidays traveling the world. 

Despite his overachieving parents (Dad also ran a multi-million pound import/export business), he was encouraged to follow his heart. _Lucky._ And when he found that his schoolboy experiments were a little more to his liking than the girls from Wycombe Abbey and told his Mum he thought – no, he was _certain_ he was gay – she had only smiled and told him she knew. Dad was a little more surprised, but then he was also surprised when Morgana brought home a guy, as if he never realized his children were old enough for _that sort of thing_. He was pretty supportive about it, though.

So, like he always said. Lucky. He finished school, and got into Albion University, one of the best in the country. So did Lance and Gwen, Gwaine, Leon, Percy, and Elena. All his favorite people would be there. They even all managed to get into the same dorm. But they were _seven_ , so there was an odd man out, and that was Arthur. 

But _even that_ wasn’t unlucky. No, Arthur saw it as a chance to meet someone new. 

And today was the day. He’d dropped his things in his suite, noting that his roommate had left a largish chest and rucksack on one of the bare beds, and collected the lads from Gwaine’s suite, and hustled them down to the common room. Laughing and jostling, they’d entered the room, and found quite a terrifying woman staring them down. Clearly late, then. 

“You’re late.” 

Arthur nodded. “Yes, I know. My apologies.”

The woman arched a brow – seriously, she could be Morgana’s blonde sibling, but that was _him_ – and shrugged. “Take a seat and we’ll continue.”

His eyes found Gwen – good, she’d saved a spot for Lance, but Arthur was quicker. He brushed against a tall, thin guy with shaggy black hair while he was trying to get to Gwen’s sofa. “Oi, you prat! Watch where you’re going!”

Arthur looked at him, then. The bloke was _perfect_. Dark hair, pale skin, blue, blue eyes. Tall, slim. Cheekbones that could cut glass and model gorgeous. _Fuck_ , Arthur thought, _I could be so lucky_. “Not my fault you have all the balance of a newborn foal,” he said, and smiled, taking Lance’s seat next to Gwen.

Arthur lost himself in staring at the boy’s back, and then was brought back when everyone began to stand up. He followed the stream of students, naturally falling in with his friends, and entered the courtyard.

Twister mats were scattered across the space, some 20 or so of them. Arthur tracked the boy with his eyes. If his luck held, he was going to play with that boy. Play Twister. Play Twister with that boy. 

“…one for each first-year room. Once we announce the match ups, we will be play two man, or two woman, games of Twister.”

Arthur nearly groaned in frustration. His mates were all rooming with each other; he was going to have to play twister with a stranger and it _wasn’t_ going to be Benedict Cumberbatch’s sexier younger brother, _now was it_?

But don’t forget Arthur’s luck.

Baby Benedict pushed off from the wall in response to the terrifying woman’s call of “Emrys!”. Seconds later, she’d called him, and Arthur could feel his face split into a grin that _must_ have been at least three-quarters leer. Merlin looked down at himself as he made his way over to join Arthur where he’d taken possession of a mat.

Arthur commented on Merlin’s long walk across the courtyard, and the boy reacted by turning his back on Arthur and calling him an arse. 

Arthur tried again. “You’d like to have a go at my arse, wouldn’t you, Emrys?” he tried in a flirtatious tone, right into the boy’s stick-out ear, which frankly Arthur wanted to lick so badly he was practically gagging for it. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Emrys said, moving away. “Your head’s already as big as your waist. If it swells any more, we might be cleaning brain matter off the cobblestones. Of course, that’s assuming you actually have a brain, and I certainly wouldn’t make that wager.”

Arthur felt himself bow up. Emrys had called him _fat_. He was most certainly not fat! And he would tell this skinny bloke so.

Or he would’ve, if Morgause hadn’t chosen that moment to explain the rules. Apparently this was going to be twenty-questions Twister. 

He kicked off his trainers and stood close to his roommate, hoping to get some clue. Was he gay? Or at least bi? And single? Arthur was counting on his luck this time, or first year was going to be _hell_.

The first few rounds were pretty easy. He was standing as close as possible to Emrys when he discovered that his name was Merlin – and wasn’t that funny? Arthur’s group needed a Merlin to complete the whole Round Table thing they had going. He couldn’t help taking the piss a little, he really couldn’t. What were the odds?

But then they called “left hand blue” and the only blue he could reach would put his arm right up against… yes, he was pretty sure Merlin was tea-bagging his arm, and his dick went from a pleasant chub to totally fascinated very quickly. Fuck, he was 19; he was horny _all the time_. 

“Where do you think your roommate is from?” Morgause asked. 

“Buckingham Palace,” Merlin said, and Arthur laughed despite himself. “Really? I didn’t realize Wills and Harry had a brother.”

“Well, you certainly act like you own everything, so I figured you must think you’re some kind of royal.”

Arthur kind of was, although in a 5th-cousin-twice-removed,-heir-to-a-minor-earldom kind of way, but he laughed anyway. “Well, at least I’m not from Narnia,” he sparred.

“What are you like? Merlin was from the legend of Camelot, as you should bloody well kn…”

“I know,” Arthur interrupted, and lost his train of thought as he tried to feel whether Merlin was as aroused by their positions as he was. “Can you do magic like your namesake, Merlin?” he forced in a light tone.

They called another color and Arthur was forced to admit he was actually from Westminster – who was _from_ Westminster, anyway? – and Merlin proudly claimed Wales, as if Arthur hadn’t caught on to the accent immediately. 

Then came the question of which course they were on – Arthur guessed computer science for Merlin, and Merlin took a shot with Athletics, of all things – was that even really a course? And did Merlin really think he was stupid? 

But then they called another color and Arthur let Merlin move first, before deciding on finding out what he needed to know and contorting himself around to place his arse in contact with Merlin’s crotch. He could see Gwaine smirking at him from two mats over – that bastard always knew what Arthur was up to – but Arthur was rewarded by the feeling of Merlin’s rock-hard cock against his arse. 

And now Arthur really _was_ gagging for it. He wanted that cock in him, hitting the back of his throat or fucking into him while Merlin held him down, god. Merlin pressed against his arse, unmistakably, and Arthur shifted back, practically asking for it right there in front of a whole dorm’s worth of first years. Merlin groaned.

“What’s the matter, Merlin?” Arthur whispered. “Feel something you like?”

And then Merlin wrested himself up, cursing, and Arthur realized he’d let his stupid mouth ruin the good thing he’d had going. Merlin was genuinely angry. “No. Wait, please. I’m sorry. Please come back.”

Merlin did, finally, and Arthur made a valiant effort to give him space. Until the next question. 

“What is your roommate’s sexual orientation?”

Merlin’s shoulders drooped. Arthur wondered why. Wasn’t Merlin out? He leaned in to guess quietly, but emphatically. “You’re gay.” Merlin closed his eyes, and Arthur felt wretched. Why was it such a terrible secret? Had Merlin been bullied? Were his parents jerks about it?

“And you’re straight,” Merlin said, in a defeated, miserable tone of voice that went straight to Arthur’s heart. 

_Fuck, no wonder _. Merlin thought he was one of those assholes who like to flirt but don’t follow through, and then try to use it against you later. Like fucking Valiant had done to that kid Mordred back at school. Arthur let the silence stretch, not knowing what to say. Morgause called the next move.__

__“Yes, Arthur. I’m gay. I know…. big surprise, right?”_ _

__Arthur threw his hand over Merlin to reach the a red dot with his right hand, almost hugging Merlin, and whispered, “I’m gay, too,” barely resisting the urge to mouth at Merlin’s earlobe, but bringing his crouch against Merlin’s thigh._ _

__He _didn’t_ resist the urge to create pressure, though, and ground himself against that thigh, eliciting a moaned, “Oh my God,” from Merlin._ _

__“Usually I don’t hear that particular epithet until after I’ve finished sucking cock, but to each his own I always say,” Arthur said._ _

__Merlin ground against Arthur’s hard cock. “Feel something you like?” he teased._ _

__“Fuck, yes!” Arthur responded, and gave Merlin’s ear a little nip._ _

__“Good, because I like yours, too.”_ _

__Arthur mentally praised his luck. “Well, you should. After all, my dick is rather top shelf.”_ _

__Merlin laughed, a throaty amusement that only stoked Arthur’s desire. “God, you are so full of yourself!”_ _

__“No, but I wouldn’t be adverse to being full of you later…”_ _

__Arthur felt Merlin shiver under him. “Fuck, Arthur…” he swore._ _

__“Is that a threat or a promise? Or are you just a tease?”_ _

__“All of the above,” Merlin panted out._ _

__“Excellent,” Arthur said, giving in to the urge to kiss Merlin just where his tee met the side of his neck. “Then perhaps later, when this is all over, we could re-enact the exercise without our kits?”_ _

__“Hell, yes.”_ _

__“If you two are quite done giving everyone here a show, perhaps we could get back to the task at hand,” Morgause said, with an icy look down at them. Merlin found his voice, apologizing before turning red. She pursed her lips and sniffed before walking away._ _

__“Christ, she is bloody terrifying,” Merlin said._ _

__“And an amazingly effective cockblock. “From ten to zero in two point one seconds, I swear!_ _

__Merlin started to laugh. Arthur tried to keep a straight face but he couldn’t resist, and soon they both fell over in a heap on the mat._ _

__And then Arthur, the always lucky, kissed Merlin in front of all his friends. He barely knew Merlin, but they fit together._ _

__And when they made their way back to their room, they did pause to put sheets on one of the beds before they reenacted the sexiest twister game ever._ _

__****_ _

__**Epilogue:** _ _

__Merlin flung himself across their bed in the house they rented with all their mates. Their final year was just beginning, and Merlin loved the new house. It had an actual garden, and it was bloody enormous. Arthur had found it, and had staked out the rights to the Master bedroom as a result; Gwen and Lance never complained but Gwaine and Percy had maintained that as they were the pair with the largest combined mass they should get the biggest room. Scientists. Whatever._ _

__Elena and Leon had each taken a small room – Leon even took the box bedroom, because he was a gentleman and wanted Elena to have a nice view of the garden from the little gable. They had a pool going to see how long it took Elena to see Leon’s true worth, and wondered how the tiny bedrooms would work for the two of them long-term. Nevertheless the house was gorgeous, and it had 5 bedrooms, and with 8 of them sharing the cost wasn’t so bad._ _

__Merlin’s eyes were closed when Arthur flung himself on top of Merlin, holding both his hands and kissing him. “Love,” he murmured, kissing down Merlin’s neck._ _

__“That’s me,” Merlin returned. “Now get off me, you fat prat, if you want any dinner.”_ _

__“I don’t need dinner. I need you,” Arthur protested._ _

__“You had me this morning, and your stomach growls say otherwise. _Later._ ”_ _

__“I’ll hold you to that, idiot,” Arthur said. He rolled off Merlin and sat up, watching his boyfriend putter around changing into clothes he wouldn’t mind spattering with pasta sauce – Merlin was making his Mum’s homemade raviolis, his specialty when cooking for all 8 of them. She’d even given him a little ravioli press for a housewarming gift when they’d all moved in the month before. Arthur smiled at the memory, eyes crinkling just a little at the edge._ _

__“What?” Merlin said, catching Arthur’s eyes. “What are you thinking?”_ _

__“Just. I’m just so glad,” Arthur said. “So lucky to have found you. Everyone always says, and they’re always right.”_ _

__Merlin snorted. “Lucky Morgause didn’t castrate us both that first week,” he said._ _

__Arthur laughed. “We would’ve found each other without the Twister,” he asserted._ _

__“Probably would’ve taken a lot longer, given that you think flirting means insulting me.”_ _

__Arthur grinned. “You know I never mean it.”_ _

__“I do know it, prat,” Merlin said. “And I also know you are _pants_ at flirting.”_ _

__“You like it.”_ _

__“God help me, I do.”_ _

__“Now, get down to the kitchen and boil my pasta,” Arthur said._ _

__“Yes, Sire,” Merlin said, rolling his eyes. “But you promised everyone shepherd’s pie tomorrow so if you want my help then, you better budge up and come with. Ravioli don’t stuff themselves.”_ _

__And Arthur did._ _

__Because Arthur Pendragon made his own luck._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all your amazing works, Rocky! I hope you like this, and it didn't harm your version of the story too much. 
> 
> All the dialog before the epilogue belongs to RocknVaughn.


End file.
